Forgive and Forget
by nerdykid123123121
Summary: Murdoc and 2D start to beome more of friends


Forgive and Forget  
by Kayli Swarm

Chapter one  
Birthdays

The Satanist slowly turned in his bed forgetting he was on the edge and fell to the ground banging his head on the floor. He screamed "Fuck!" He then quickly got up of the floor and sat on the side of the bed tacking two of his fingers on each of his hands and rubbing them softly on his temples "Bloody hangovers."

Frowning he got up of the bed and walked slowly to the bathroom. He knew the best cure at hand was some Tylenol and a nice warm shower. He took of his underwear and threw them on the floor.

He got into the medicine cabinet and grabbed two Tylenol pills. He swallowed them dry and got into the shower. Smiling he felt at peace with himself, but he felt like something wasn't right. He was forgetting something, "what the bloody hell am I forgetting?" He frowned, "I think it's something about one of the band mates, but which one?" scratching his head he tied to forget about it.

Even though he was trying to forget he washed his hair feeling it might be important. After finishing his somewhat relaxing shower he put his underwear on and walked back to his bed room. He felt kind of lonely being by himself in the Winnebago with only the company of his mate Cortez. She was a beautiful raven that had black silky-like feathers making her love strong and brave.

Snapping out of his thoughts, he walked over to the dresser across from his bed and opened it. There were a lot of clothes he barley wore in it. The only use for those was when he went to a party or had a gig. Smiling he grabbed his black turtle neck he wore every day and a pair of worn out black jeans. He then reached up and grabbed his Satanist cross that was hung from a long gold chain. The last thing he needed was his favorite part of his outfit, his black boots. Smiling and admiring them he closed the closet and got dressed.

He was almost out the door when he remembered that he had to feed Cortez. Walking to the kitchen he opened a cabinet door a grabbed a jar of live worms. Quickly he opened the jar and grabbed out the biggest and juiciest worm he could find and then held it in front of the bird. She grabbed the worm from his fingers greedily. Murdoc smiled and then walked out the door. He crossed Kong Studious parking lot and was about to open the door when he remembered what had been bothering him. It was 2D's birthday.

Turning around he ran to the jeep. "Fuck, this is bad, how could I forget about that Dullard's birthday?!" Getting into the jeep and slamming the door he put it into drive and raced out the parking lot. His new destination was the mall. He took sharp turns, passed people, and even ran stop lights. Finally he reached the mall. Parking the Jeep he locked the door and raced into the mall. He already knew where he was going first; he made a stop at the flower shop and bought the biggest bouquet of blue roses.

Next he went to the record store. He was looking for one certain that 2D talked about all the time. Not finding it anywhere he went up to the owner and asked if they had a record for 2D's favorite band. The owner smiled "That's a very rare record sir." Murdoc yelled "I don't care! Hurry and get the bloody thing before I shove my foot up your ass!" The owner eyed him. "It's a hundred dollars. Isn't that a bit much for you?" He frowned. How could this tub of lard not know who he was? He calmed down then said "I'm the rich bassist in the band Gorillaz, I think I can afford a messily record." The owner's eyes shot up. "You're the legendary Murdoc Niccals?" Murdoc smiled. Finally this idiot understood who he was and where he stands in the world. The man then quickly went to the back and grabbed the record. Murdoc laid the money on the table and grabbed the record from the man's hands and walked away. He was about to leave when he saw a nice looking bakery shop close by. He walked over and looked for the biggest and yummiest vanilla cup cake. Smiling he paid for the cupcake and quickly walked back to the jeep.

The jeep was in a distance but he stopped and his face completely flushed. "Why the hell am I so excited about buying that dullard presents?" He slowly walked back to the car and opened the door. "What time is it anyways?" he looked at the clock it said nine o'clock. He frowned and slammed his head on the steering wheel. "Bloody hell. I fucking woke up so early in the morning to buy him stupid fuckin' presents!" He turned on the car and took his own time getting back to Kong Studious.

Finally he got to Kong and parked the jeep. He grabbed a bag and put everything in it then got out of the car. Sighing he slammed the door and walked to the kitchen. Opening the door he saw the blue haired boy sitting at the table with a blank look on his face. "Hey D." 2D jumped from hearing a voice and looked up to see the bassist smiling. He smiled "Ello Muds!" Murdoc sat down on the other side of the table. He took out the roses and the big vanilla cupcake that were in the bag and handed them to the singer.

2D was confused. "What's this?" Murdoc looked down. "Um… Happy Birthday D." The singer smiled. "Thanks Muds, do you wanna share the cupcake with me?" The bassist looked up and saw a big grin on the singers face. There in the middle was a huge gap caused by him. Murdoc smiled. "Sure, why not." The singer got up and grabbed a candle from the drawer. He came back over to the table and put the candle right in the middle of the cupcake.

Reaching into his pocket he got out a match and lite the candle. "Make a wish D." The singer smiled, "Alright!" He closed his eyes, made a wish, and blew out the candle. The bassist felt happiness for some reason when he saw the gapped smile on the singers face. Grabbing a knife Murdoc cut the cupcake in half. He put the bigger piece on 2D's plate and he put the smaller piece on his own plate. The singer ate his piece quickly while the bassist moved his food that was lying on the plate.

The singer looked at the expression on the bassist face and asked, "Why did you go through the trouble of buying me these things?" The bassist looked up and stared deeply into the blackness where the singer's eyes should be also caused by him. The bassist didn't really know why he did all of this so to doge the question he quickly took out the record he bought for the singer. The singer's heart started to race. "You got me the record I'd been wantin'!" The bassists slide it across the table. "I remembered you that you said you'd been wantin' so uh… I got it for ya."

The bassist felt like his cheeks were burning. He was confused, he'd never blushed before so why now? The singer was smiling though so he was happy to be with him. After thanking him a thousand times the singer walked out of the kitchen and went up to his room. The bassist sat at the table thinking and tapping his foot on the floor.


End file.
